


I Hear It is Your Birthday

by CavalierQueen



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jules birthday and Sam drops in to give her a birthday surprise. Written for iheartflashpoint for her birthday. Leave reviews in the comments section! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear It is Your Birthday

**I Hear It’s Your Birthday**

 **A/N:** A gift for _iheartflashpoint_ for her birthday today. I wish her the best and may she always have fan girl crushes, happy days filled with NASCAR –hot rides and the grease monkeys that make them go, and fanfic fantasy-filled nights. _C- you can thank me with a hot little tumblr page to make me laugh and giggle._ _:-)_

* * *

Jules stood in front of the large mirror in the dressing room at the Barn. It was the end of a long shift and even the hot shower hadn’t brought her energy back. She dropped the towel around her body, assessing the curves and valleys that reflected back at her. Even at 36, her skin was smooth, tight. She let her hand drift over a breast and smiled as the nipple peaked under the caress. Her breasts were still round and firm without sagging.

Her other hand absent mindedly drifted onto her stomach, and she felt the taut flat surface born of thousands of sit-ups. Her concentration, however, was still on her breasts.

She thought of him.

He was younger than she was. Not by much, true. And certainly more worldly. He’d probably been with three times the number of women than she had been with men, maybe more. And yet, she wondered as her fingernail tweaked her nipple, what would he think of her breasts?  She watched in the mirror as she imagined his fingers replacing hers, his mouth on her nipples, taking the now turgid peaks and drawing on them. She saw how the nipples grew larger and darker and her breasts grew heavier and swelled.

She shook her head…What was she doing? She was at headquarters masturbating in the women’s locker room. But looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a woman whose eyes were glazed with passion for the first time in a very long time, whose breath quickened. She could see a fine shimmer of wetness reflected in the neatly trimmed pussy hair and along the juncture of her thighs and feminine lips.

Her hand crawled between her thighs intent on soothing the burning excitement she felt. Her eyes closed as her fingers mimicked his imagined ones, slipping back and forth through her wet slit, teasing the swollen knot of nerves that cried out for attention. It had been a very long time, and her fantasy of him in her mind’s eye brought her quickly. She was almost there…

In her dazed euphoria she almost mistook the burst of the locker room door as part of her impending orgasm, until Sam turned the corner.

Jules grabbed the nearest towel and glared at him. “What the fuck, Sam?” she swore, trying to cover her embarrassment and shame.

Sam’s eyes wandered slowly from Jules’ heated, angry gaze down her barely covered body and back up again. “Perfect.”

Jules clutched the towel closer to her body, less angry now but more confused. “What are you doing here?”

Sam shrugged. “I hear it’s your birthday,” he smiled, moving towards her. “I have a couple birthday presents for you.”

“And they couldn’t wait until I was dressed?”

“Not this one, no.”

“I don’t understand, Sam.”

Sam stalked towards her, his predatory smile matching his walk. “What were you doing when I walked in?”

Jules’ face flushed and she dropped her eyes, looking away. His finger came up and brought her face back to him, forcing her to look at him. “You’re embarrassed about it. Why?” His tone, the look on his face showed just how much he didn’t understand.

Jules snorted and looked away again. “Because good girls don’t.  It’s a sin and all that…even if I don’t believe it, there it is. And of course, I got caught before the … well you know.”

“The big bang….” He chuckled.

Jules smirked and pushed at his chest. “It’s not funny, Neanderthal.”

Sam took her hand in his, drawing her fingers to his mouth. His eyes holding hers, his tongue drew her fingers into his mouth slowly, sucking first one, then the other into his heated, wet mouth.

“God Jules, you taste good,” he groaned.  “There is no way this is a sin.”

Her knees almost buckled and she leaned back against the cold tiled wall. “Sam…” she gasped.

His tongue continued its slow dance with her fingers, making love to her like he wanted to make love to her whole body. He watched as her eyelids drooped and her irises grew dark and large. Her pink tongue darted out and licked her lips, leaving them glistening. Her face was still flushed like it was when he’d first walked in on her, and her hair, wet earlier, was now drying and becoming wild around her face.

His eyes moved from her face to her neck, watching her carotid artery dance just under the skin, letting him know her heart pounded in her chest. Finally beating for him, right now, in this moment. Sam lifted a finger to her neck pulse, resting it there, then letting the finger drift to the top of the towel Jules clung to.

“Jules,” he whispered, “I want you. I think you want me too. I have a birthday present for you now, and another one for you later. You can always say ‘no.’ Say ‘no’ and I’ll walk away and that’ll be that.”

Jules couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sam, the guy she had been fantasizing about for years, had just proposed at the very least a very sexual affair of sorts… a ‘birthday present’ from him to her, tonight. There were about twenty things she could think of that were wrong with the idea, and several things that were just _right_ about it.

“They are waiting for us,” Jules said.

Well, that wasn’t the first thing he was expecting. “Yes.”

“We can’t take long.”

“Hence the ‘Now’ and ‘Later.’”  Apparently, they were both going with the direct, short-form approach to conversation.

“Door?”

“Locked it when I came in.”

“Well then, it’s my birthday. I want my present.” Jules smiled up at Sam who was just a few inches away, reaching out to touch him, letting the towel barely covering her drop to the floor.

“That’s my girl,” Sam growled as he took her in his arms, crushing his lips to hers. Mouths opened, tongues fought for dominance, kisses so fierce teeth sometimes crashed together.

Breaking away, Sam left open mouthed kisses along her jaw line, along her neck, until her reached her perfect breasts. Both hands palmed a passionately aroused breast, pleased with their swollen heaviness. His thumb and forefinger rolled each nipple between them sharply, watching the nipple peak harder and listening to the sharp gasp from Jules. He looked up to see if she wanted him to stop, but her eyes were glazed and the sharp pain had not been a turn off.

Jules hands caress Sam’s shoulders through his t-shirt and down his chest, scratching her nails over his peaked nipples and clawing over his rippled ab muscles, finally reaching the top button of his jeans and zipper.  While he marauded her neck and moaned, her hands anxiously shoved his jeans down his thighs, pushing his boxer briefs with them. Grasping his velvet sheath in her hands and stroking, she sighed against his ear, “I wondered if you were a boxer or brief guy.”

Sam pulled away from her neck, hands wandering to her ass, cock growing even larger in her hands. “You wondered? As in…fantasized?”

Jules just smirked and squeezed her hand around him, feeling him pulse hard against her.

“I’ll bet I had a starring role in the little fantasy you had going when I came in.”

“Sam, we don’t have all night. They are waiting for us. I bet you can find _another_ way to feed your ego, a more _entertaining_ way…”

“Hmm…you think so?”

“Yes, less talk, more ac---“

Jules never got to finish her sentence when Sam lifted her off the ground, legs spread, pressing her against the wall, holding her by her ass, his rigid cock pressed against her saturated pussy.

“Like this,” he said roughly.

“God, yes!” she sobbed. “I’m so ready.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He’d waited two years. And he would need control tonight as it was, now was not the time to test it. He slid right inside her channel, rewarded with a satisfied gasp from Jules.

He started to move slowly, letting her get used to him, building a pace, but she wanted to nothing to do with it. Within seconds, her ankles were locked behind his butt, pulling him against her, driving a merciless pace. Sam felt her impending orgasm as her body tensed and forced his body to freeze, and pull back, causing Jules to lose her orgasm for the second time that night.

“God dammit Sam!” she screamed as she tried to pump against him to force the orgasm lost to her.

Sam quickly shifted position, stepping away from the wall, and angling Jules’ body downward slightly, causing her to lean backward and support herself on the wall with her hands, extending outwards from him. He forced her legs out wide, but brought her ankles and feet against his hip, his cock now able to both rub against her clit and hit her g-spot on every entrance and exit. With her as spread open as she was, the position shortened her channel, allowing him to hit her cervix every time.

Before she had time to think, Sam started moving, pounding into her. All he hears from Jules are whimpers and sobs, cries of “Oh my God” and moans of his name. He watches as her beautiful head thrashes back and forth and her chest rises and falls rapidly. He feels her pussy clench in one spasm after another.

Jules was shocked when she found herself in an almost inverted sex position. She had seen it before in an illustrated Kama Sutra but had never before imagined ever doing it, hadn’t even figured out _how_ it could be done. She figured she knew now. And she now knew _why_ it was in the Kama Sutra. Her entire body was in sensation overload; she was glad breathing was an automatic response, because she would have long ago forgotten to, although she was quite sure her heart would not survive. The climax building was going to be the mother of all climaxes, not just because she had been denied two already this evening, but even her hair follicles were charged. And it began, starting with those follicles, pouring through the tops of her head and cascading, no—more like a tsunami wave ripping through her body, tearing away everything in its path.

Sam felt her orgasm begin but was surprised as it grabbed his cock in a vise-like grip, ripping his seed from him sending him over the edge into his own blinding orgasm. Seconds later, another orgasm caught him unprepared, triggering another for him, and again another until he was sweaty and drained, and dropped to the floor, still holding Jules, still connected inside her.

Sam pulled out of Jules and slid his body alongside her naked one, lying beside her on the cold floor, his arm curled over her waist.

“Hell of a birthday present.”

“Glad you liked it.” She couldn’t see the smirk on his face, but could hear it in his voice.

“Not every day one gets mind blowing sex for their birthday. Have that much?” Jules couldn’t even open her eyes, much less move. She was so relaxed she asked the question before she even thought—a little like being drunk.

“Never.”

“Me either.”

“Good,” Sam said. When Jules hit him in the ribs, he clarified, “I mean…good that it was just with me.”

Sam pulled Jules closer into his arms. “A repeat performance after beers? That’s the second part of your present.”

“Mind blowing sex twice in a night? That is setting pretty high expectations Sam.”

Sam brought her face to his and looked directly into her eyes.  “You never know when or if mind blowing sex will be repeated. Besides, this was about sex… quick, up against a wall sex. Later, it’s about making love. We don’t work tomorrow. I’m thinking you can unwrap your present all night long.”

Jules smiled and leaned into him, capturing his face between her hands. “That just might be the best birthday present ever.” She kissed him long and deep, one of those old Hollywood sorts of drugging kisses that left Sam breathless.

Afterwards, Sam gently cleaned Jules up and watched as she got dressed. She checked the outer door of the dressing room before ushering Sam out and promising to meet him at the Goose in a few minutes. They’d already gotten their stories straight about why they had each been a little late.

Once he was gone, she returned to the dressing room and packed up the rest of her stuff, putting on her makeup as she went.  She laughed when she heard herself singing ‘It’s my birthday too, hmmm, We’re gonna have a good time, I’m glad it’s your birthday, Yeah, happy birthday to you. Yes, we’re going to have a party, yes we’re going to have a party….’

Jules laughed happily as she flipped off the light and sauntered out of the locker room. You know, having a birthday, at least this birthday wasn’t turning out to be so bad after all.

 _fin_

A/N:   _C- I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for everything you do. – R._

 


End file.
